The present disclosure relate to a refrigerator and a method of food management of the refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having a front camera positioned on a front surface of a door and an inner camera, and a method of food management of the refrigerator.
A refrigerator is an electronic apparatus (or home appliance) which is capable of keeping food which is edible and drinkable cold and frozen through a refrigeration cycle using a refrigerant. A refrigerator may store not only food but also medicine, alcoholic liquor or cosmetics.
The advancement of technology has enabled a refrigerator to be used as a storage but also to provide a variety of services through data transmission/reception or an installed (or downloadable) application.